Pregnancy Problems
by FranziskavonKarmaWhippedYou
Summary: Kay Faraday is pregnant - and she's desperate to keep it from her ex-husband Miles Edgeworth.


Kay Faraday doubled over in pain. The pain wracked her entire body and she shook violently, then collapsed, tears flowing from her eyes. The pain was horrific. It was blinding. Kay couldn't think straight.

"Kay!" Detective Dick Gumshoe turned around when he heard the thud, but he only managed to speak just at that moment. Gumshoe picked up Kay's mobile phone from its position on her bookshelf and dialled 911 instantly. There was no time to waste.

"G-Gummy... are they... are they coming...? Are the... doctors... coming?" Kay whispered through her pain, trying and failing to keep the sobs out of her voice. Gumshoe leaned down next to Kay and laid a hand on her back. Kay instantly felt the warmth.

"They're coming, Kay, the doctors are coming," he replied.

"G-good..." Kay mumbled. She was silent for the few minutes until the doors to her apartment were flung open by a team of paramedics. They carried her out on a stretcher and into an ambulance, but Gumshoe wasn't allowed in. He decided to go by his car.

"Where does it hurt?" a helpful female paramedic asked. Kay pointed and the paramedic turned to her colleagues.

"It's possible she's pregnant..." she whispered.

"Seriously?" a male paramedic whispered back. "Is she in labour?"

"No, but you can get some really bad stomach ache while you're pregnant," the female whispered back.

The next day, Kay had recovered from her stomach ache. The doctors had performed a scan to see if she was pregnant or not after the paramedic's suspicion. Gumshoe had stayed with Kay all night, but to Kay's request, hadn't phoned Miles Edgeworth. Now, a doctor had come to speak with them about Kay's scan results.

"Ms Faraday, Mr Gumshoe," the doctor said politely.

"What is it?" Kay asked.

"Ms Faraday... you are pregnant," the doctor said.

"A-are you serious?" Kay asked, turning a bright shade of green.

"I'm afraid we are, Ms Faraday. It is not in our job description to lie," the doctor said.

"G-Gumshoe, what do I do?" Kay squealed, grabbing Gumshoe's hand.

"You are 9 weeks pregnant, Ms Faraday, I am glad to tell you. If you do not wish to give birth to this baby, you can still have an abortion. The choice, however, is entirely up to you and we will not influence you in any way," the doctor said. "If you need anything, please buzz for the nurse." The doctor then proceeded to leave.

"Kay, I really think you should phone Mr Edgeworth," Gumshoe said quietly.

"Nonsense! I've told you I want to have nothing to do with him. I divorced him for a reason!" Kay snapped.

"Kay, he'll find out," Gumshoe said.

"Well, I'll make sure he doesn't," Kay snarled.

"Okay, Kay," Gumshoe said.

A week later, Kay found herself bored of sitting in the house all day with her pet birds, as she had nothing better to do. She fed them, then left the house. She stared at her motorcycle. Nah. Not today. Today, she would walk or take a taxi. Where to go... Where had Gumshoe suggested? She pulled a list from her pocket. 'Wright & Co. Law Offices' was first on the list. Kay knew the place. She flagged a taxi there.

She approached the door and rung the doorbell. Bells rung inside.

"I've already told you, Apollo, I'LL answer the doorbell!" a female voice yelled from inside, followed by the sound of a whipcrack. Then the door opened. Franziska von Karma was standing there.

"Kay! Nice to see you, nice to see you," Franziska hugged Kay for a moment then led her inside. "Apollo, go make us some tea. Now!"

"So? So? What are you here for? What's the news?" Franziska asked. It had been a while since Kay had seen Franziska, and both of them had changed considerably. Kay was now a mature woman, and Franziska was still mature, but she was now bright and friendly and appeared to love gossip.

"Franziska, I'm pregnant," Kay admitted.

"Congratulations, Kay! How many weeks?" Franziska asked.

"Ten," Kay replied.

"Brilliant, Kay, absolutely brilliant. I've got something to tell you - I'm pregnant, too!" Franziska admitted.

"Oh wow, Franziska! That's great! Do you know anything about the baby?" Kay asked.

"Yep. He's male, and he's called Fenghuang. By the way, Agent Lang is taking time off when Fenghuang is born, and that's kinda soon, so I'll tell him about you, okay?" Franziska said.

"Thanks, Franziska. Anyway, I have one problem, the matter of Miles," Kay sighed.

"You divorced him only a while ago... but I've heard from him that you're really angry over what happened," Franziska sighed. Apollo handed her a teacup and Franziska took a sip.

"Of course I am! I'm REALLY angry about it," Kay snarled.

"I'd imagine so. I would be angry, if I was in your position," Franziska replied.

"Anyway, I really must go now. Business to attend to," Kay shook Franziska's hand. "It was nice seeing you again, Kay."

"You too, Franziska," Kay said, walking out the door.

"Hey, my friend," Edgeworth stroked the head of his pet dog Pesu as it climbed all over him. "Hey! Stop licking my face. Sit still already!"

He heard a knock at the door.

"Okay, Pesu, sit and stay, okay?" he said and walked to the door. He opened it, to see the angry face of Kay.

"Kay-" he began, but he shut up when he was kicked in the nuts. He howled in pain.

"That was for making me pregnant," she hissed, but Edgeworth couldn't hear her over his groans of pain. Kay turned around and walked away.

"KAY! I'LL SUE!" he yelled, but Kay ignored him and walked off. 


End file.
